


What She Wished For

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Emma's birthday comes around, and gone is the loneliness of her previous life. May or may not include a proposal since I wrote this pre-season 6.





	What She Wished For

**_A/N: I have had some wonderful followers recently celebrating birthdays, but was actually asked for a birthday fic from one of them today. Their suggestion was that Emma have a birthday where she now has people in her life to celebrate with, and just that concept sparked this fic. I’m sure a thousand of these have been written before, but this is my take, and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!_ **

“Can I get you anything else, Emma?” Granny asked, slipping the same order Emma always asked for up on the metal hanger, where it would remain until her grilled cheese, onion rings, and side salad were ready. Emma was fully ready to turn her down, until she noticed in the case where pie usually resided that there were cupcakes today.

“Are those vanilla?” Emma asked, knowing that the last time she’d had a cupcake like that she’d been a different person. It was the night of her birthday all those years ago, when Henry found her in Boston. Granny looked a little stricken at Emma’s question.

“They are, but they’re actually already spoken for. But the cake for your birthday is in the back fridge, and it’ll be perfect at the party. ” Emma shook her head, trying to dispel the yearning for a cupcake and the memory of that lonely night away as she did so. This year she’d have people she loved beside her, as she had for the past few years, and that truth eased the pain of her past away.

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Emma waited patiently for her food, and went through the rest of her walk to the station greeted by every person in town with a ‘happy birthday.’ It was happy - Emma was happy - but it was also a lot. Her parents, being royalty, loved themselves a party. It took some getting used to, even though Emma far preferred it to her life without a family. An entire block of the main street was currently being organized to hold the festivities, and Snow White had spared no expense or burst of imagination.

“Wow,” Emma said standing at the wooden police barricade that was placed to block traffic. She said the words to no one, but received an answer all the same. It came from her father, who stood beside her with a smile and his arms crossed over his chest.

“She means well, but I’m afraid you telling her she could ‘make up for lost time’ laid down a challenge that she readily accepted.” Emma looked at her mother, carrying Neal in her arms while she ordered people to hang lights and streamers and everything imaginable in an intricate design.

“Yeah, that was a rookie mistake on my part.” Emma still smiled though. Tonight would be fun if she just gave it a chance and since trouble had avoided Storybrooke for a few weeks, she planned to let her hair down a bit and really enjoy. Maybe she’d even get lucky and get to share a dance with her favorite guys. Henry was adorable when trying to learn the steps and Killian… well Killian made something she normally disliked sensual and compelling and magical each and every time she stepped into his arms while music played.

“You know she’s not alone in all of this. Henry and Killian have been helping just as much in the planning as anyone.” Emma knew that to be true. Henry had been carrying around a notepad with ideas, and the two of them were all whispers when alone in the house together this past week. It only added to Emma’s eagerness to see how everything tuned out. The people she cared about had put time and thought and love into today for her. That was all she’d ever wanted.

“I kind of figured that out too.” Emma expected more comments from her Dad, but he stayed quiet until she looked over at him and found him gazing at her with a sad sort of smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“We missed a lot of these.” Emma shrugged, trying to play it off as something that didn’t still hurt all these years later.

“You didn’t mean to.”

“Will it help at all if I promise we won’t miss anymore?” Emma nodded, letting her Dad’s arms envelop her in a hug. Her throat was tight with emotion, but she battled back any tears before they made an unwanted appearance.

“Yeah, that helps.”

…………………………

Hours later, just a few minutes before midnight, Emma and Killian finally slunk back into their house. Henry was staying with Regina tonight, which was fine for Emma. She’d had a lovely time tonight, really she couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed as hard or danced as much, but coming home to quiet felt good too. Killian’s hand in hers was all the warmth she needed right now after such a pleasant evening.

“I know you’re likely tired love, but your present still awaits.” Emma quirked a brow at Killian.

“You know, when you told me there was a present waiting for me at home, I assumed that you meant in bed.” Killian scoffed with feigned offense.

“What would ever make you think that, Swan?” Emma laughed.

“I don’t know – maybe the hundreds of other times you’ve claimed to have a surprise or a treat or a present for me and how they’ve always ended up there.” Killian grinned before kissing her softly.

“Nothing’s saying that might not happen, but the gift itself lies in this very kitchen.” Killian’s hand left hers as he moved to the fridge and pulled out a plain white box with a green ribbon. “Go on, love. Take a look.”

Emma’s fingertips pulled at the delicate jade ties, releasing the bow easily and then pulled the cover of the pastry box open. When she saw what was inside she gasped, There were the twelve cupcakes from Granny’s staring back at her, all pristine with their swirls of frosting.

“But how did you…?” Emma felt tears stinging at her eyes, as Killian ran his thumb over her cheek.

“I did my homework. Asked Henry if he had any memories of your first birthday together. All he could recall was your sarcastic wit, and the cupcake you never got to have.” Emma shakily removed one of the cupcakes from the fray, only to reveal a folded up piece of pink paper. She looked at Killian with a question in her eyes again, but he silently urged her on. Emma read the curved, feminine script and covered her mouth.

_My wish for my beautiful daughter is that she stays just as fierce and brave and wonderful as she is today. I love you, Emma – Mom._

“There’s one in there from all of us. Your parents, Henry –“

“You?” Emma asked through the happy tears and Killian nodded.

“Aye, love, there’s some words from your doting pirate.” Emma laughed, as one by one she read the little notes. Two cupcakes, though, didn’t have any paper underneath them, and Killian’s note was nowhere to be found.

“I think I’ve been denied a part of my present,” Emma said trying for severity, but only sounding weepy and joyful.

“You can know my wish after you make one of your own. You come first, Emma, always.” Emma hiccupped a bit with the tears that kept coming, but she ignored it, kissing Killian fiercely before he could do anything else. When she pulled back, he brought an exact replica of the blue star candle she’d used that night to make her wish. Lighting it quickly and placing it in her cupcake, Killian ran his hand over her knuckles lovingly.

“Go on love, make a wish.” Emma shook her head, intertwining her fingers with his.

“I don’t have anything else in the whole world I need.” Killian smiled at that, clearly glad for her happiness. He then extended to her his note that she eagerly unfurled and read.

_My wish for you, Swan, is that you will never know a moment where you don’t feel safe and loved and like you’re enough. You are everything, the best part of my world and I want every good thing for you, for this day, and all the days of your life. - K_

She looked back up into his eyes and saw the same patient but passionate love that was always there. He saw her and loved her and would always do whatever it took to make her happy. He made her a better and braver person and lit up her life as much just as he claimed that she illuminated his. In that moment, Emma knew she wanted to see that smile and this look in his cerulean eyes every day for the rest of her life.

“I changed my mind, about the wish. I want you to marry me.” Killian was struck speechless and Emma took the chance to turn into his embrace and put her arms around his neck, continuing on with her hope. “I want us to always find each other, and to never spend another day without you by my side. I want us to get our happily ever after, and I want fifty – no sixty more birthdays just like this with you.”

“You haven’t blown out your candle, love.” Killian said with a smile and Emma did, still eager for his answer. She tore her eyes away for only a moment but when they returned, Killian pulled a ring from his pocket that glimmered in the darkness, it didn’t hold a candle to his eyes though.

“I may not have magic, love, but I do have love for you that will stand the test of time and space. As for the rest of it, I will walk this world and all others by your side, Emma, as long as you’ll have me.” He slipped the ring on her finger and Emma smiled once more.

“Forever. I want you forever.”

“Forever it is then.” As Killian whisked her off to bed, Emma thought again about the wish she’d made years ago – the one for people to love her and to share in such a day with her. Technically, that wish came true, but with it, was a wonderful life she’d never even dared to dream of.

**_Post-Note: My wish (haha, see what I did there) is that you all liked the story, and that this little fic has done justice to my reader’s hopes. It’s been a feels fest writing this, but in the best way. I only hope the show someday gives us another birthday scene for Emma. Thank you all again for reading!_ **


End file.
